


Belleza

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno se deslumbra con la mujer linda, se asombra con la inteligente... y se queda con la que le da pelota. * Fontanarrosa dixit *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belleza

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers** : Op no me pertenece, todo de Oda. La frase del resumen y la que está en cursiva, le pertenece a Inodoro Pereyra, un personaje de Fontanarrosa (uno de mis humoristas favoritos). Que en paz descanse. Traduciéndola, para que se entienda en todos lados, sería algo así como que uno se queda con quien le presta atención.

La primera vez que la conoció, le había deslumbrado ver tanta belleza aunada en una persona. ¡Ah! Su adorada navegante, su preciosa Nami-swan. Era una mujer hecha y derecha; inclemente, en apariencias cruel, de esas damas que saben muy bien el arma letal en el que sus curvas pueden convertirse.

Luego apareció Robin en su vida; conquistándole con esa belleza madura y su inteligencia. Su querida Robin-chwan. La arqueóloga despertaba en él su más osadas fantasías, pero Sanji sabía que una mujer de su talla no estaba a su alcance.

Era un saber universal: no tenía suerte con las mujeres. Siempre huían de él, siempre desconfiaban de sus palabras de amor eterno. Le temían a tanta pasión. No comprendían el ardor que las mujeres producían en él.

Nefasta era su suerte con las mujeres, hasta que se cruzó con ella.

—Me casaría contigo. —Había dicho Porche, inflándole en el pecho ese músculo maltrecho que el pobre y vilipendiado cocinero tenía por corazón.

 _Uno se deslumbra con la mujer linda, se asombra con la inteligente... y se queda con la que le da pelota._

—¿Sabes? —le había dicho Sanji, sentados en la arena, ajenos a las peleas que sus capitanes tenían entre sí, Davy Back Fight de por medio. —Me encantas. Todo en ti me gusta.

La chica se tocó la nariz, murmurando en ese tono forzado y zalamero que le salía tan natural:

—¿Me lo dices de verdad o me estás mintiendo?

—Todo… incluso esa nariz de la que te quejas —¿A quién le recordaba?—Me pareces una chica muy bonita.

—Gracias —Porche lo investigó con cierta gracia, porque el cocinero de los Mugiwara se había quedado pensativo, con los ojos entre cerrados—¿Ocurre algo?

Sanji negó con la cabeza y le sonrió; tener la ligera sensación de que esa nariz le recordaba a alguien, le perturbaba. Daba igual, tenía una chica frente a él dispuesta a recibir todo su cariño. Faltaba algo para coronar ese encuentro, por eso se acercó más a ella para poder besarla. Era todo tan romántico, tan perfecto: el amanecer, las olas del mar, la ligera brisa.

—¡Sanji! ¡Estamos perdiendo! —interrumpió Usopp, furibundo por ver como uno de sus nakama era indiferente a la fatal circunstancia.

Sanji se separó bruscamente de Porche como si la chica quemase. Pestañeó un par de veces, volviendo en sí de un trance profundo.

—¡Maldita seas, Usopp! —Le gritó.

¡Había arruinado todo el encanto! Se puso de pie, dispuesto a patear al tirador hasta borrar la frustración que sentía, porque ya NO podía mirar a Porche con los mismos ojos. La imagen mental de su amigo acudía a su mente, horrorizándolo.

Desafortunado en el amor, afortunado en el juego: abandonó su cariño por Porche para ganar la contienda, o se quedarían sin nakama's. Bien que pondrían intercambiar a Usopp por Porche, pensó Sanji. Nadie notaría la diferencia.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Hay una escena extra en el animé (que no está en el manga) en el que Sanji salva a Porche y ella le dice que se casaría con él. Eso siempre me quedó dando vueltas, porque ey, sería la primera chica en OP que corresponde a nuestro maltrecho cocinero.


End file.
